


【双黄/磊渤】生日宴

by Su_yuyu



Category: RPS, 极限挑战 | Go Fighting! (TV)
Genre: M/M, 现实AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 17:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Su_yuyu/pseuds/Su_yuyu
Summary: 10月7日，艺兴生日梗。餐厅羞耻play





	【双黄/磊渤】生日宴

**Author's Note:**

> *补祝艺兴小哥哥生日快乐呀~（是要跟磊爹渤爸站在一起宠的宝贝哥哥）  
> *R18 新手司机 请多指教.  
> *前文见lof：苏珏姑娘

接loft前文

黄磊轻轻舔着小渤的嘴唇，一圈圈描摹着外在的形状。小渤软软的嘴唇就像果冻一样，被人舔了去都是沁人心脾的甜意。黄渤支支吾吾的说不出话，又担心外面服务员会推门进来，双手抵在黄磊身上想把他推开。黄磊却铁了心要加深这个吻，累了好几天的小渤实在是拗不过自己精力充沛的师爷，只好妥协了。

黄磊趁着小渤走神的刹那撬开牙关，长驱直入，一点一点地舔过所有空间，恣意掠夺着空气。如此还不过瘾的老狐狸最后干脆叼着小鹅舌吸允，红酒的香气还残留在彼此的口腔里，顺着俩人的津液交换、反应，然后酿成更浓的情谊。

该死的酒精和该死的温柔。黄渤觉得自己几乎要溺死在这个吻里了。

在濒临窒息的边缘黄磊终于放过了黄渤，搂着人在耳边吹气，“小渤，你既然困了，咱们干点提神的事吧。”

-

黄渤刚因为缺氧而暂停运转的大脑一下子就清醒了，他不可思议地看着黄磊，企图在那个人的大眼珠子里看出调笑，结果只看到了深不见底的暗色。“黄磊？你？不是吧……我…你…？”

服务生正好敲门来问加不加菜，吓得小渤猛的想往旁边拉开距离，却被黄磊按住了手腕。黄磊高声回了信，把要逃跑的人拉回来。

“我怎么了？是你说要好好玩我的啊？” 黄磊舔了舔唇，手顺着人后背往下滑，“来，我给你玩。”

黄渤在屋里就穿了一件薄长袖，手指点在小渤后背上像带了火，隔着衣料都能把人撩到浑身颤抖，“不是…黄磊…你怎么这么着急啊？”

“嘶……”

黄磊猛的挑起衣角，一只手伸进去按在腰窝上，激的小渤猛抽了一口凉气。另一只手没闲着，牵着小渤的小肉爪就要往自己身下按。黄渤本来还企图再挣扎一下，却直直地对上黄磊的眼神。

自家爱人的大眼睛里仿佛含着水，一说出口还像是带了委屈的哭腔，“小渤，我等不及了。我好想你啊，你不想我吗？”

黄渤看着黄磊，心想着自己师爷这表演真是越发的出神入化。徒孙到底是徒孙，师爷这一套对他来说简直百试百灵。看小渤还在那踌躇不决，黄磊干脆牵着小渤的手得寸进尺，“你摸摸看，不仅我想你，小黄磊也想你了。”

黄渤妥协了，顺从地隔着布料感受着那个火热的坚挺，一边像个好奇的孩子一样认真描摹着形状，就是刻意的不放人出来。黄磊被这人撩拨的咬牙切齿，差点想直接把这玩意操进温热的地方泄泄火。

“行了，小渤……” 黄渤听着黄磊沉重的喘息就知道自己这招反撩起了作用，可还偏不知死活的嘴上犯皮，“哎呀黄老师，您老这么憋着可对身体不好。”

黄磊捞人上来，狠狠地对着红润的嘴唇啃下去，一把火烧的小渤丢盔卸甲，末了还要在下唇咬上一口当做惩罚，手也不安分的揉着肉肉的臀瓣，抓着裤子就想把小渤松垮的运动裤扒下来。黄渤正想着帮黄磊把火撸出来就完了，结果被身后的手吓得一激灵，迷蒙的眼睛一对焦就看见了桌上的蛋糕，像才意识到自己在哪一样惊呼，“卧槽！黄磊……”

黄磊低低地笑，嘴里不住的耍流氓，“小渤，是我操你，搞反了可不行。”凉气从下身灌进去，激的黄渤的性器抖了抖，黄磊刚摸上去就感觉布料上湿了一片，干脆连内裤也给人扒了。

黄渤半趴在黄磊身上，一想起自己现在衣冠不整的坐在一间随时都可能有人进来的包厢里，就羞耻地想掉眼泪，喘息声也跟着变了调。“黄磊……差不多行了……”

“差不多可不行。”黄磊绕着脖子开始亲，用力的简直像是个要把颈动脉咬断的恶魔。手指从衣服后摆伸进去，沿着脊柱在人身上又加了把火。他把黄渤抱在自己腿上，引着肉手攀上自己的肩，一边摸着白皙的大腿内侧，一边得了空还要夸人，“小渤，你真好看。”

“呜…呜…” 黄渤死死的咬着下唇，生怕哪声呻吟泄出去。先不说包厢的隔音效果怎么样，要是引得黄磊在这兽性大发，他可真的承担不起。好看的泪痣上挂了水，孤零零地悬在那里像条蛊惑人心的美人鱼。

黄磊把小渤被逼出的眼泪都舔了去，又咬着人耳朵低声说情话。他说我爱你，我想你，我牵挂你，我担心你。我想欺负你。

翻来覆去的几句里，唯独不变的就是主语和宾语。就像他们之间，不管用怎样的动词连缀，都是要绑在一起的。

黄磊摸上小渤跨上的灼热，虚虚的也不好好安抚。黄渤被身下的快感直接带入不可知的幻境里，周围的一切仿佛消失了一样。他的眼里只剩了黄磊，也一直只有黄磊。小肉手把人攀的紧了一点，一边就要往黄磊身下摸。黄磊这还衣冠楚楚地做道貌岸然的君子，小渤下身却暴露在空气里，裤子褪到膝盖，衣服也被半撩了起来。摸到拉链的小渤像是终于得到糖果的孩子，潮红的脸上带了笑意。颤颤巍巍的把拉链拉开，又拉着内裤想放黄磊出来。而黄磊怎么可能给他机会，啪的一声就拍上人的屁股。

空荡的房间里的一声脆响像是自带混响，沉溺在情欲里的黄渤听的害臊，前端又淅淅沥沥地淋出好多液体。黄磊终于肯好好地揉着小渤粉红的性器，许久没被抚慰过的小兄弟硬的发疼。黄渤在一阵喘息里，破碎的想起黄磊刚才问自己的问题。

想他吗？想啊。没日没夜的想。

-

叮，黄渤放在桌子上的手机猛然亮了一下，一条短信进来。被情欲包裹的黄渤没注意到，黄磊就越过人瞄了一眼。待看清短信内容的时候，老狐狸勾起了餍足的笑，手上又用了力，嘴上也跟着犯浑。“小渤，艺兴快到了。”

黄渤毫无威慑力地推了推人，像踩在云里一样感觉不真实，感觉马上就要彻底登上云端了，根本没意识到黄磊说了什么。黄磊最后捏了一下头冠，小渤就浑身痉挛着飘到天上，一股白浊猛的喷了出来，黏腻浓稠的沾了黄磊满手。

黄磊看着手里缴获的子弹只觉得欢喜，他把手拿起来在小渤眼前晃着炫耀，刚高潮了的人大口呼吸着，本来攀着黄磊的手也紧紧的挂在脖子上。

“小渤，我知道你有多想我了。”

黄磊勾起嘴角，大眼睛亮亮的。黄渤在那装满星辰的眼睛里看到了自己清晰的倒影，心里被填的满，嘴里还不肯服软，“滚蛋！”

“艺兴快到了。” 黄磊看人缓过劲来就又恶意的念叨着消息，就着白浊就要往人臀缝里伸。黄渤被这消息吓坏了，推着黄磊挣扎着要起身。可刚射完的双腿抖的软，怎么站都使不上力，加上黄磊一个劲的把人往腿上按，黄渤心里慌。

“黄磊……黄磊！别闹了，回家再说行吗？”“不行。你舒服了就想跑吗？”黄磊趁着小渤闹腾，把一根手指就捅了进去，旋转着磨蹭着内壁。穴口许久没接纳过异物，一边吞着手指一边疼的黄渤直抽气，话都断了线。

“师爷……别…别弄了……”

“很疼吗？”

一声师爷喊的黄磊快要控制不住了，可他也知道这事急不得，只得耐下性子来好好开拓。小穴被他捅来捅去地分泌出来些黏液，滴在椅子上晕染了一片。窗外夜色浓了浓，屋内却是灯亮如昼。

黄磊低下头，隔着布料一圈一圈舔着红点。贴身的衣服磨得黄渤难受地扭着身子，下面蹭着黄磊，后面的手指又顺着捅进去了点。现在胸前挺立着突出来，又被唾液湿了衣服，身后的手指还装作不经意的蹭过那个点，黄渤被前后夹击到崩溃，爽的简直想骂街，一边又分神地想着好歹自己外面还有衣服，要不这样真没法见人了。

妈的，还得见艺兴。

“走神想什么呢？” 黄磊惩罚式的又捅了根手指进去，双眼瞪得发红，耐心也正极速下降。黄渤担心着自己的处境，把黄磊拉起来主动缠上去亲，裹在喘息里软糯地劝，“黄磊…你别玩了…快点…”

“快点什么？” 第三根手指打着转进去，没捅几下就又按着那个点重重地碾过去。一声高昂的声音漏了出来，黄磊舔着小渤的耳廓，“别急啊渤。”

“黄磊你别他妈废话，赶紧的。” 黄渤梗着气发狠，扶着黄磊自己就要往上坐，黄磊赶紧把人扶住，不住地叹气，“小渤，你这样会受伤的。”

他抽了手指出来，扶着小渤轻轻地往下自己的肉刃上放。黄渤感受着穴口被破开又紧紧吸附，又感受着内壁缓慢摩擦地折磨，难受的想去摸早就又硬起来的前面。黄磊按住他的手，低沉的嗓音念着他最真切的想法，“别碰，我想操射你。”

说着就把黄渤按到了底，这个姿势让黄磊顶到了比平时更深的地方，自己也舒爽的直喘，强忍着秒射的冲动，拉着小渤上下的操弄。黄渤坐在人身上，找不到着力点，只能死死地圈着脖子。

黄磊忍不住兴奋地又在屁股上拍了几下，圆滚滚的手感印在手掌里让他格外满足，一卸力，黄渤就靠着自重一下坐在了硬物上，一声呻吟还没出口就又被身下人往上顶地喘不过气。黄磊再不压着情绪，发了狠地顶着，又快又狠的撵着敏感点操进去。

“黄磊……你……你慢、慢点啊……啊……” 黄渤被操得带了哭腔，又被颠的满脑子混沌。黄磊看着爱人这副情动的样子，笑了起来，“那要不你自己来？”

说着他就停了动作，看着黄渤不说话，满眼都是“我就看你怎么玩”的样子。黄渤也顾不上羞，心里还担心着这令人过于羞耻的环境，想着早干完早完事就干脆自己晃着腰身夹着黄磊的粗大调整着最适合自己的频率。

这边正干着一屋子不可描述的事情，门口突然有人敲门。黄渤一紧张，后穴猛的缩紧，夹得黄磊倒吸了口凉气，差点就射了。

“您好，我们厨师要下班了，请问您还要加菜吗？” 这家饭店的服务员都被培训过，也知道客人们谈事可能涉及什么机密，所以也只是站在门外问。黄磊看着小渤松了一口气，又故意恶劣的顶了顶，如愿地收获了小渤一记眼刀。

“不用了。” 黄磊笑嘻嘻地看着黄渤，声音对外，下身却又开始挺着。“好的，有需要您叫我。”服务员踩着地板走远，怀里的人却被吓坏了，被黄磊亲去了呻吟，生怕被人看见大名鼎鼎的影帝和电影学院的老师在这上演床戏教学。

呸，什么教学。谁教学会这么亲力亲为。

黄磊拍着他让他放松，把人放倒在椅子上好好顶弄，后穴里的东西不辞辛劳地耕作，前面的柱体就一股股的冒出水渍，眼眶也跟着红，口中支支吾吾地叫不清楚。黄磊按着敏感点变着法的磨，爽的黄渤低声尖叫着被操射了出来，身后一夹，刺激的黄磊也低吼着缴了械。

黄渤摊在椅子上累到不想动，薄汗盖了一层，椅子的布料和地毯上混乱不堪。他不敢看，闭着眼任由黄磊用餐巾纸帮他擦完穿衣服，嘴上还埋怨他不分场合不知满足。

“我对着你怎么都满足不了啊，小妖精。”

**Author's Note:**

> 接lof后文：http://suyuzhu.lofter.com/post/1e39ada7_12b37a322


End file.
